Touch at your Own Risk
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl set in future at Alexandria Safe Zone. CARYL
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey not sure what this is...probably just a short story, three to four chapters. Takes place in the future at the Alexandria Safe Zone. Let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from the Walking Dead

**_PART_** 1

"I don't like the look of that son of a bitch"

Daryl looked across the room at the Alan, a resident of the Alexandria safe zone who seemed to have more than a healthy interest in Carol. The asshole followed her around like a lost little puppy.

They'd been at the safe zone for two weeks, but he'd barely spoken to Carol in the past two months. Not since he'd lost her again...not since he'd realized the truth.

They'd been searching for Beth, and he'd lost her..he'd lost Carol. He'd been devastated, shattered. With a single minded determination to get Carol back, and it had hit him. He loved her...he loved Carol.

He was tired of losing people..Merle, his Momma, Dale, Sophia, T-Dog, Andrea, Hershel..Beth. She'd been the little sister he never had and he failed her. He failed another kid. Everyone he loved died, he couldn't lose Carol. She was the one person, if he lost her he wouldn't be able to come back from it, never. If he lost Carol he might as well stick his own gun in his mouth because he would be done, and there were too many people who needed him. That's what he told himself anyway, if he was honest with himself he knew he was just scared.

So he'd pulled away, distanced himself. He saw how it had hurt her, and it broke his heart. He wanted to go to her and fall down on his knees everyday and tell her he was sorry, for being dumb as fuck. But his fear held him back. He was tired of losing people and everyone he loved died.

They'd come across the safe zone by chance, wandering aimlessly after realizing Eugene was lying and full of shit. It was as good of a place as any. But they had been suspicious, and careful, Rick still didn't trust them. But he could see some of the group starting to drop their guards, Glenn, Maggie, Tara, ...Carol.

They'd been interviewed by the safe zone council and she'd been honest, he'd been so fucking proud of her. She'd sat there proud and unflinching telling them the truth, about everything she had done, she'd made no apologies. The council had been spellbound. Like him she'd been placed on a team doing runs. Fucking hell that women seemed intent on placing herself in danger.

They shared a house with Glenn and Maggie. Rick had offered to let him stay with him sensing something was off between him and Carol but he'd refused. He needed to keep his eye on her.

That's how he noticed Alan, their neighbour, and the way he watched Carol. He'd heard the stories about Alan around the community. an alcoholic who just happened to be one lucky son of a bitch. He'd lived at the safe zone since the turn.

Daryl had seen guys liked that before. Guys who drank too much or did too many drugs and when they finally dried out they weren't right in the head. Simple, Merle used to call them...killed too many brain cells.

From the moment Alan had seen Carol, he'd been like a puppy constantly at her feet. He knew Carol found it tiresome, but she was to kind hearted to tell him to get lost. She was nice to him, never encouraging, but Alan just didn't get the message.

They were at some fucking party the safe zone had once a month Welcoming new residents. Waste of fucking time. He hadn't been planning on going but then Carol had walked down the stairs, and his heart had practically stopped. She been wearing a red dress. A simple red dress but it had hugged her boobs and showed off cleavage that had made his dick go hard as a rock and he knew without a doubt he be going to that party.

He'd watched Alan chase her around the room all night and saw Carol's growing agitation. Alan had obviously found some booze and was shit faced drunk. He was getting a little too grabby hands for Daryl's liking.

He knew she could take care of herself. She could drop that mother fucker like a rock if she wanted. That was his girl, she didn't mess around he'd thought with a smirk. But they were new to the community and he knew she was trying not to make a scene. He'd been about to intervene at one point but Rick had gone over asking Carol to dance. Alan was watching them dance on the floor with a hate in his eyes that made Daryl's stomach churn with worry.

"Who...Alan? Aww dude's harmless" Glenn said in a bored tone beside him.

"I don't like the way he looks at her"

"Daryl, man you don't like the way anyone looks at her. Seriously we all see what you've been doing the past two months, well Carol doesn't but the rest of us do. Hell the whole safe zone except Alan realizes it. She might as well walk around with a sign around her neck that says Property of Daryl Dixon; Touch at your own Risk." Glenn said snorting at his own joke.

He glared at Glenn he hated the fact that he was so obvious. Glenn just shook his head and continued on

"Dude...the two of you, it's gonna happen you can fight it all you want but I think you know it will. You think if something happens to Carol it will hurt any less than if you had acted on it. It won't, it'll probably be worse. Carol can take care of herself, I mean come it's Carol. I wouldn't mess with her."

"She shouldn't have to..." he started and then stopped

"She shouldn't have to what...take care of herself? She'd have your balls for saying that. Dude that's what it is being a couple. Your partners, she takes care of you, you take care of her, you watch each other's back. Carol's not some shrinking violet you gotta protect nonstop anymore. But she'd be the one person you could depend on without a doubt to have your back, and you know that" Glenn grinned as Maggie and Sacha returned to the table. He'd seen how much Maggie had been leaning on Glenn lately. Her guilt at giving up on Beth was wearing on her. Glenn was her rock. He wanted to be that for Carol.

Rick sat down next to him just then...alone.

"Where's Carol?" He asked

"Said she had a headache...was heading home. I don't blame her, Alan will just not give up." Rick said with a sigh

"Alone?" He all but yelled.

"Daryl...it's Carol, she'll be fine" Rick reassured him.

His eyes darted around the room, and that's when he saw him. That sneaky little fucker Alan. Slipping out the side door.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey Part 2- this starts with Carol still at the party right before she dances with Rick. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Part 2

"You know Carol...we should get out of here ...,,together"

Carol gritted her teeth as Alan put his hand on her back and slid it down her back. She moved and turned stepping out of his grasp, wondering how much of a scene it would cause, kicked him in the balls.

She was trying very hard to make a good impression on the safe zone. They'd seemed okay with her story during the interview but she knew without a doubt one outburst on her part and she would probably be labelled as a troublemaker. Not that she hadn't thought about it.

Alan was making her insane, every time she turned around he was there. Smiling at her, staring at her boobs and her ass. It was flattering at first, then tiring, now down right annoying. His efforts increased the past few days to trying to get her alone. She'd been blunt...she was not interested but Alan didn't stop. He didn't seem to understand the meaning of words that came out of her mouth.

She knew she was going to be extremely forceful in setting him straight. He was starting to violate her personal space which she would not tolerate. Her knife all but burned her skin where it was strapped to her thigh. She would love to press her knife to his throat and scare the living day lights out if Alan. But this wasn't the time or place.

"Did I tell you how great your ass looks in that dress?" Alan slurred out coming closer to her.

On second thought maybe this was the perfect place to teach him a lesson she thought as her fingers slipped down intent on grabbing her knife.

"Hold on there tiger"

She felt Rick's hand on her wrist, he'd obviously known her intent. Dammit, Rick always spoiled everything she thought with a chuckle.

"Come on, let's dance" Rick said with a smirk grabbing her hand and leading her onto the dance floor with a smirk.

"Thought I was gonna have to break up a brawl there." Rick said

"Brawl? It was just me and Alan.. ?" She said

Rick snorted "Daryl was watching your every move and you know it...if that assehole's hand had moved one inch lower his head may have actually exploded. There would have been bolts raining everywhere"

Carol laughed "So if Daryl's head explodes it rains bolts?" She said

"What...it sounds about right, doesn't it? He's watching us right now and your creepy little friend is too." Rick said grimly "I'll talk to the council about him, see if someone can talk to Alan and tell him to lay off. If not I'll talk to him myself...I know you can take of yourself, but sometimes douchebags just need to the shit scared out of them."

"And you don't think I could scare him?" She asked her brow arched.

"Oh I know you could scare him...hell I wouldn't mess with you, but I think it's better if it's not someone emotionally involved..like you or Daryl..that's when things get out of hand." Rick said

Carol looked across the room to where Daryl was sitting with Glenn. His eyes met hers briefly before he turned to Glenn. "I think your wrong about Daryl being emotionally involved" Carol said brooding

"Pfffttt, that's bullshit and you know it" Rick said "you said yourself to me you knew why he was pulling away from you...to protect himself from getting hurt. He loves you Carol, we all see it...I think he knows it too and it scared the shit out of him." He finished

Rick was right, she'd known for awhile that things between her and Daryl were changing. There friendship evolving yet again, she knew it but she hadn't thought he'd realized it.

The day that she'd helped rescue them from Terminus she'd began to wonder if he'd been a little more self aware of his feeling then she thought. That hug in the woods had only confirmed her own feelings for him. When he'd run to her, an actual smile on his face and grabbed her into his arms, he'd all but knocked her to the ground. He'd held her so tightly, and for what felt like so long, and it had felt warm and comforting and safe. It felt like home. He'd stood back a second and the look on his face, the fact that he had been in so much pain thinking she was gone and was now so happy, floored her. He'd placed his forehead again to her chest, she could hear him sniffling back tears. Her strong man she thought. She'd seen that iron control he had on his emotions slip a time or too, but never like this.

When he'd stepped back she'd seen it in his eyes. He loved her, she loved him too. She slid her hands down along the side of his neck needing to touch him in that moment, she wanted to draw him in, and kiss him. But she could see Rick approaching in the background.

She'd been messed up, her guilt eating her alive the next few days. She didn't deserve his love, she was more certain than ever that he felt the same way. He'd stuck to her like glue, and it had been sweet, he'd been shy and awkward, and had tried to show her she'd earned her place.

They'd gone after Beth, and that's when she had finally started to believe it. She deserved his love, she wanted it. She wanted to be happy.

They'd gotten seperated, she been taken by the same people who had Beth before they'd had a chance to talk to him.

When it had been over and the dust had settled, he'd grabbed her in yet another embrace. She felt his tears flow freely this time, when he looked at her she knew this time he knew...he loved her and finally knew it, and then he walked away.

Men were such idiots Carol thought as the song came to an end and Rick started to pull her back towards their table.

"No" she said "I'm gonna go home and avoid my headache"

Rick grinned and motioned toward Daryl "Don't you mean headaches?" He asked "Don't give up on him, he's coming around"

"Thanks"

"No problem...you want me to walk you home? Hell we could really throw Daryl for a loop and get some tongues wagging." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Ummmm...no" she said with a laugh "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself."

XxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol knew Alan was following her, god he was stumbling drunk and the smell alone carrying on the wind was enough to gag her. Apparently Alan had been barfing his guts up too...nice.

She sighed hoping the idiot wouldn't force her to hurt him. Without Alan seeing she slipped her hand down and pulled her knife from where it was strapped to her thigh.

She heard him then call out her name as his hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her towards the wall.

Show time.

An: I intend to update my heart is broken next...sorry I know I have ignored it.


	3. Chapter 3

An: hey guys, part 3, let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walling Dead

**Part 3**

Just like he thought, that asshole was following her.

Daryl had taken the teasing of the group, the good natured comments about why he wanted to follow Carol home, cheeks flushed he just didn't give a fuck. He had to make sure she was okay.

"Just put your tie on the doorknob if you want me and Maggie to stay at Abraham and Rosita's tonight" Glenn had chuckled "oh wait...your not wearing one, use your sock! Or..." Glen had continued on, giggling drunkenly until Maggie had elbowed him shutting him up. Daryl had simply flipped him off exiting the party hastily after Alan, following him down the street.

He stayed a distance back from Alan, watching to see what he did. He didn't want to intervene too soon, she would just be pissed if he caused a scene Unnecessarily.

He could see her a good distance ahead of him, walking in the middle of the street, the street lights had been switched over to solar lights, they didn't illuminate well but enough that it made it safe to walk on the street at night. He could see the red of her dress from a distance, it felt like a flame drawing him in, he almost said fuck it and passed Alan so he could walk with her. He'd missed her presence the past two months. She was the one person he'd ever felt comfortable with in a long time, he craved her smile, her teasing. He missed her. Fuck it...he was done trying stay away. He was gonna show her how he felt, finally nut up and make his move, that is once he dealt with this disgusting asshole, he thought with a cringe as Alan stopped to barf his guts up.

Alan stood up, after emptying his belly, stumbling forward as he continued after Carol. Daryl could see the sneer on Alan's face from the distance, as the fucker adjusted his crotch.

That dirty fucking slimeball, he was going to tear him the fuck apart. How dare he look at his Carol like that. Glenn was fucking right, although he'd been hard pressed to admit it out loud. He had been giving off a hands off vibe to any man at the safezone that had looked her way, as far as he was concerned she was fucking claimed. She was his and it was time she knew it. He'd been hers since the moment he handed her that pick axe.

He watched as Alan stumbled and curse almost falling to the side of the road. Carol paused and didn't turn around, but he could tell by the change in her posture, she knew she was being followed. That's my girl he thought proudly.

She turned down the side lane to their house, Alan following more closely behind her. Fuck he thought picking up his pace, he didn't want her out of view for that long.

When he turned the corner and looked down the lane his heart dropped to his knees. They were gone and no fucking way she would have made it to the house already. Fuck! He should have just jumped the asshole already. He felt his panic rising in his throat. Where the hell was she? Even worse where the hell was Alan?

He walked up the lane slowly scanning each house and outbuilding to see if he could catch a glimpse of Carol. That's when he heard the screaming.

He took off running, his heart thudding in his chest, palming his knife in his hand. Fuck he knew he should have taken his crossbow with him no matter how much Glenn had insisted it wasn't something you take to a party. Who the fuck died and made Glenn the party police anyway?

He was practically running, following the sound of the screaming, the fact that it was a man screaming registering a split second before he saw her.

Fucking hell it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. His feet abruptly halted and he came to a sudden stop, his mouth gaping open.

Carol had Alan against the wall of an outbuilding, his arm twisted behind his back at a painful looking angle her knife at his throat. She was talking to him softly a deadly look on her face, Alan's face was so pale, he looked like he was ready to pass out. Alan opened his mouth to scream again and she jerked hard on the arm she had twisted behind his back, he snapped his mouth shut again. She released Alan then with a look of disgust on her face.

He saw it coming, Alan's last ditch attempt, stumbling forward swinging at her. The man caught one lucky punch, nailing Carol on her cheek.

Daryl started running again then an inhuman sound between a roar and a growl ripped somewhere from his throat, he didn't even recognize his own voice. That fucker hit her, he would fucking kill him.

She didn't hesitate, sweeping her leg out she knocked Alan off his feet, flat on his back, her heel coming down and stomping on the fuckers balls. Alan curled into the fetal position groaning in pain when Carol spoke.

"I meant what I said Alan, if you ever touch me or any other woman like that again, I will do much worse than kick you in the balls...got it?" She said. Alan groaned nodding his head yes.

Carol looked up then and saw him then standing there with his mouth gaping open.

"Hey Pookie, what are you doing here?" She said with a grin

He flushed stumbling over his words like a schoolboy as that grin, the one he loved so much spread across her face as he spoke "I...I..ah came to save you?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys...sorry I have been slow to update this week -I got some bad news that was upsetting (one of my daughters has a serious eye condition and I got some bad news from her specialist) and then I got a bad virus on my laptop... Anyway enough about my bad week. A little short, done on my phone, but let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Part 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Pookie, what are you doing here?" She said with a grin

He flushed stumbling over his words like a schoolboy as that grin, the one he loved so much spread across her face as he spoke "I...I..ah came to save you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aww ..." Carol said straightening her dress and walking over to him. "That's sweet" she said with a grin patting him lightly on the cheek.

He touched her bruising cheek lightly with the tips of his fingers "Ya alright?" He asked his voice a little hoarse.

She nodded "Yeah...I've had worse..lucky for me I know how to take a punch" she snorted sarcastically.

He grew serious then "That ain't funny...none of this is..." He said softly.

She looked at him with a confused expression on her face "I know...I was just.." She paused as though searching for the right words.

He stared at her face as his hand traced her cheek. Just say it! He thought, just blurt it out right now, let her know the truth...finally. He opened his mouth to speak when the noise of a golf cart pulling up behind them stopped him.

"You folks alright?"

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, when he punched her in the face, that's when you took him down?"

Daryl was finishing giving his statement to one of the safe zone patrol officers. He flushed brightly "No ...no..that was all her"

"Wow...that's one hell of a girl you got there" the officer said in awe, eying Carol who was giving her statement to the other officer. The fucker had to be in his early thirties but he was eying Carol like she drink of water on a hot day.

"Yeah..I do" he said emphasizing the last part. The officer smirked at him, nodding. "So what's going to happen to Alan?" Daryl asked

The officer sighed "Well...we'll throw him in a cell for the night to dry out ...again...then have ourselves a chat with him in the morning ..again. I doubt he'll bother her anymore, but I'll see if we can get his housing reassigned ...again."

"He's done this before?" Daryl asked

The officer nodded "Yeah...a couple of times...Asshole usually gives up once it's made clear no is no...and your girl made it pretty damn clear" the officer said flinching unconsciously.

Daryl chuckled, she sure had. It had been the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He'd had a hard time to keep his hands off her after that,but he didn't want to be an asshole, insensitive to what she'd just been through. He imagined she'd not want another man looking at her after experiencing something like that.

He heard her giggle then and place her hand on the forearm of the officer taking her statement. ...Was she fucking flirting with that guy ? he thought incredulously as she smiled that smile he loved so much at the officer. That was his fucking smile. No way that was happening he thought as he marched over beside Carol, slipping his arm around her waist as she finished up.

"Ya ready to head home?" He asked as the patrol drove off, a now sleeping Alan in the backseat of the cart. He squeezed her waist slightly not letting go as she gave him a slightly confused look but didn't move.

"Sure" she said softly turning to head up the lane.

He let go of her waist but caught her hand as her arm slipped away, threading her fingers in through his.

She smiled at him, her expression thoughtful but didn't let go as they walked the rest of the way home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here..put this on your face"

He came out into the living room a disposable ice pack and wet washcloth in his hands. She was standing at the fireplace staring down at the fire he'd made, as though hypnotized. She turned then and smiled.

He paused, unable to speak for a moment. She was so beautiful, the past two months had changed her and she seemed ...happy, and confident. He could only hope that she felt the same way he did, and that she hadn't moved on.

"Are you alright?" She said a sweet smile on her face.

Snapped out of his thought he cleared his throat and walked forward. "Yeah...here"

He reached forward and grabbed her hand pulling her gently toward the couch, sitting down she settled beside him.

He reached up and brushed her hair away from her face, several times slowly. Threading his fingers threw her hair he cupped the back of her head, bringing the wash cloth up he wiped away blood from a small cut where Alan's ring had cut her skin.

He focused on his work but felt his hand shake a little as his nerves got the better of him.

She watched him intently, silently, her gaze never leaving his face. He put the ice pack up on her cheek holding it in place.

"Thank you" she said covering his hand with hers.

Just tell her! He thought as he stared at her lips

"Daryl, I think we need to talk"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: sorry...I got a little overwhelmed by all the stories I needed to complete..didn't mean to leave you hanging :) not sure that I love this and it's a little short but last chapter let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Part 5

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxx

She watched him intently, silently, her gaze never leaving his face. He put the ice pack up on her cheek holding it in place.

"Thank you" she said covering his hand with hers.

Just tell her! He thought as he stared at her lips

"Daryl, I think we need to talk"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His heart started pounding in his chest, he wanted it to be him, he wanted to be the one to tell her how he felt first, she deserved that, she deserved to be put first, he'd taken so long to realize he loved her and he felt like he needed to make it up to her somehow.

"Daryl" she paused smiling, biting her lip, in a sexy as fuck way. He fully intended to bite that same lip again in a little while. The things that were running through his mind that he wanted to do to her were surprising even himself. He'd always had thoughts about Carol in that way, her body, her smile, her neck (he was going to bite that too) but lately they had been more x rated. He was glad that he was done staying away, cause he was done trying to keep his hands off of her.

"Daryl...I.." She started but stopped when he interrupted her

"I'm a dumbass" he said and a confused grin spread on her face.

"What?" She said

"I..that ain't what I meant to say..I shouldn't have pushed you away...because I love you" he said quietly dropping the ice pack and pulling her into him.

"You do?" She asked seemingly holding her breath her hands shaking.

"Yeah" he said

"I love you too"

His lips landed on hers in a fierce kiss, but he cupped her bruised cheek gently.

"We should go to my room" she said panting when his lips moved down to her neck as she frantically opening the buttons of his shirt.

"Just a second" he said getting up, shrugging his shirt off going to the door and opening it, hanging his shirt on the knob outside then shutting it and locking it.

"We won't be bothered now" he said with a smirk, thinking of Glenn's dumb joke.

He knelt down in front of her shivering slightly as she slid her hands up his chest. He wound his arms around her waist finding the zipper on her dress, easing it down slowly then peeling it over her shoulders.

"Your so beautiful" he said as he opened the clasp on her bra. He pulled her down to the floor, grabbing a blanket and pillow for her to lie on. She kicked away her dress and panties.

This felt real, it felt right, it's what he'd been waiting for he thought as he stared at her stretched out in the firelight.

She crooked her finger at him and he grinned lowering himself on top of her. He put his face in her neck inhaling her scent. The feel of her skin against his own was captivating. She was so soft, he shifted he chest enjoying the feel of her nipples per long against his chest.

His hands touched her everywhere as she opened his jeans and he pulled them off.

She wrapped her legs around his waist when he positioned himself at her entrance.

It felt like coming home, like he'd found the part that had been missing from himself. His eyes staying connected with hers. The only word he could think of as they came together was perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxccx

He awoke with a start at a noise coming from outside the door, the fire was still going in the fireplace and Carol was nestled into him. He chuckled when he realized it was voices.

"Is that Daryl's shirt?"

"What was your first clue drunkie, come on Glenn looks like I'm hauling you to Abe's for the night." Maggie said

Daryl smiled down at Carol as she nuzzled her face in his neck sighing his name in her sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
